


Gremlins

by XAnima_Bellax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny has a crush, Danny knows about werewolves, Erica is a bitch, Jackson's a good friend, Jackson's banging Erica, Lydia and Jackson aren't together anymore, Lydia likes Derek, M/M, POV Danny, Stiles and Lydia are friends, Stiles is smart, Stiles makes dirty jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XAnima_Bellax/pseuds/XAnima_Bellax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny could do better, at least that's what Jackson has always said. It's not a matter of being able to do better. He doesn't want to. It doesn't help that his feelings for Stiles are like a gremlin. Just add water and they multiply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gremlins

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do something a little different. In my opinion there aren't very many Danny/Stiles stories out there and someone has to do something about it. So why not me? I also decided on the title of this after I could come up with absolutely nothing else.

Danny could do better. That's what Jackson thought at least. But that was _Jackson_ , who was thoroughly fucked up and still thought he was perfection wrapped in flawless skin. Danny didn't take his opinions too seriously anyway because Jackson was dating that Erica chick, and if _that_ wasn't a down grade from Lydia Martin. Plus he had to take in to consideration that Jackson never approved of neither his boyfriends nor his crushes. He could appreciate the support, was really digging the _'My best friend deserves the best'_ thing that Jackson going on. But Jackson wasn't always in touch with reality and Danny was a realist.

Besides, it wasn't a matter of being able to do better. If he was being honest, he probably could do better. No, he _knows_ he could do better. He'd had offers before, plenty of them. And he doubted that they'd cease in the near future. So no, it's never been about being able to do better. The problem is he doesn't _want_ to. Life wasn't always about what you could possibly get and rather it was better than the last by anyone else's standards. It was more so about being able to have what you wanted, what you _needed_. And need and want definitely came into effect in this case. The need to have him. The lust that practically poured off of him when he'd see him walking by.

It had hit him suddenly, the urge to take Stiles and corrupt and protect him all at the same time. Yeah he occasionally let his mind wonder. Sure he'd entertained the thought fleetingly on several occasions, most of which when he was trying to find a good enough fantasy to really take the edge off. But it was like he woke up one day and every thought had been magnified by a thousand. It didn't help that his feelings for Stiles were like a gremlin. Just add water and they multiplied.

At this point Danny thought that he must have been living in a goddamn metaphorical ocean because those feelings would _not_ stop growing. To make matters worse, it was _Stiles_ of all people. People always said that he was un-hate able but trying to hate Stiles was like hating the sunshine and butterflies.

"Earth to Danny," Jackson called out, waving his hand in Danny's face. Danny blinked and turned his attention back to Jackson. Jackson had a knowing smirk on his face and Danny wanted to hide under a rock. "You were totally thinking about him just then weren't you?"

"I was thinking about the calculus test we had in third period," Danny defended. Jackson rolled his eyes and threw an arm around Danny's shoulder, leading him towards the lunch room.

"Yeah right. You were perfectly fine until Stilinski walked by. Then you zoned out and went all doe eyed on me." Jackson sounded so smug and Danny momentarily hated that he knew him so well.

 

 

*

 

Being popular had its perks. Like being able to walk into the lunchroom and get lunch without waiting in line. And having your very own table reserved especially for you. But it had its catches too. Like having to share said table with the object of your desires. Stiles wasn't popular per se. But he'd suddenly become buddy-buddy with Lydia. That whole fact had his head rolling because it was _Lydia_. It was common knowledge that Stiles had been pining after her since grade school and she couldn't have been more oblivious. Apparently all it took for her to notice him was for Stiles to stop yearning for her attention and undying love and start focusing more on school. Stiles was like _scary_ good at math and science, which happened to have been Lydia's favorite subjects. They were like the Thunder Nerds, striking down anyone's hopes of ever being valedictorian and salutatorian while being fashionable (Lydia anyway) and hot (that's where Stiles came into action…if no one else thought so, Danny did. Who gave a hot fuck about what other people thought anyway?) Which meant that Stiles was granted unlimited access to their table. Which meant that Danny had to spend forty-five minutes staring at that _mouth_.

If catching a glimpse of Stiles in between classes was enough to make him zone out, watching him at lunch meant that he was dead to anything else for the duration of that time. It shouldn't have turned him on. It was disgusting really. Stiles had little to no table etiquette. Or he really just didn't care, which was probably truer. But he had this mouth; lush lips that looked oh so soft, yet weirdly firm. It made it hard for Danny to think with anything other than his dick. Holding a conversation? _Out of the fucking question._

And then there were the days that Stiles actually talked to him. Most of the time Lydia and Stiles shared these really fucking boring conversations between each other that had everyone else wanting to rip their ears off and eat them if it meant getting away from all of the knowledge being forced into their brains. It was all about educational stuff that any normal, _sane_ person wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. But Lydia was anything but normal most of the times and Stiles was as abnormal as they came. There were days that Lydia wouldn't be in the mood or vice versa, and Stiles would turn to Danny for conversation. Danny usually managed to not seem like an idiot or a dick. But other times all he could focus on was Stiles' mouth, the way his lips and throat moved.

Today was one of those days.

Danny shared AP Chemistry with Stiles. He'd only gotten into that class because his parents wanted him to challenge himself. He'd been all set to sit there and be bored and fail because science and math, not his strong points and chemistry was _both_ wrapped up in 2 hours and 30 minutes of pure torture. He was a reader. English and literature was his thing. Then he'd found out that Stiles was not only in the class with him, but his partner. It was a blessing and a curse. Stiles seemed to know _everything_ about _everything_ , and what he didn't know he caught on to quickly. He was nice enough to help Danny, to explain things to him so it wouldn't sound like Greek. That also meant that they spent two hours and a half huddled close together, Stiles' mouth going into overdrive.

Sometimes, when they were covering something that fascinated Stiles to no end, he'd try to share his enthusiasm with Danny during lunch. He'd ask questions and then answer them himself. Danny didn't mind that too much. It was better that Stiles answered his own questions because he'd be waiting forever if he expected Danny to know. But those conversations were so foreign to Danny that his mind usually checked out after one sentence. That gave him more time to focus on Stiles. He watched the way his eyes would light up in excitement. He'd move his hands around animatedly. And through it all he'd be focused solely on Danny. Every now and then Danny would tune in to what he was saying.

"What fascinates me the most about the Atomic Theory is that it pretty much means that everything, even down to your straw, is composed of atoms; hundreds of thousands of protons, electrons and neutrons just swirling about each other. You're _drinking_ from science! Isn't it amazing?" Danny stared at Stiles, nodding slightly when Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. "Even more exciting than that is the law of conservation of mass! I mean you would think that a log would have more mass than the ashes that it is reduced to. But the beauty of the law of conservation of mass allows us to understand that mass isn't lost, but simply conserved after a chemical reaction. Can you imagine the criticism that Antoine Lavoisier must have faced from his fellow scientist?"

"Of course!" Danny answered, mock understanding in his voice. Stiles fired off into something equally boring and Danny checked his watch. 30 more minutes of this. God hated him.

 

 

*

 

AP chemistry was possibly the most confusing thing that Danny had ever encountered. He wasn't good at it at all. His quiz paper told him so blatantly. He groaned and Stiles swiveled around to face him. He took one look at the D+ and gave Danny an apologetic smile.

"My parents are going to kill me," Danny sighed. Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder and his pulse jumped at the contact. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture, that's all. But his body hadn't gotten that memo.

"I can tutor you if you like," Stiles offered, friendly smile on his face. How could Danny say no to that face?

"I wouldn't be able to pay you," Danny replied. So he was lying, but he didn't trust himself around Stiles.

"I'm offering as your friend. We are friends aren't we?" Stiles was looking at him with those eyes and Danny could feel every part of his brain that wasn't connected to his cock completely shut down. "Besides, if you really want to pay me, help me get better at lacrosse." Danny gave Stiles a look and he shook his head before continuing. "I don't plan on replacing you or anything. I just want to prove a point to myself that I could be first string if I really tried."

"Okay, okay. I'll do it." Danny was completely weak when it came to Stiles. He'd never admit it out loud to anyone if they ever asked thought to ask him about it, but there was no need in lying to himself as well.

"Great. We can start today if you like. I can get you ready for our midterm. Ace that test and you're guaranteed at least a B. I'll meet you in the parking lot after school." It was set. Danny was doomed.

*For some reason, Danny hadn't really considered what Stiles being his tutor entailed. He made it to the parking before Stiles. He stood next to Stiles' jeep awkwardly, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. Jackson rolled by, rolling his window down to eye Danny curiously. Danny was able to catch a glimpse of long blonde hair in the passenger seat.

"You need a ride?" Danny wasn't sure why Jackson was either bothering to ask. His Porsche wasn't exactly big on space and Danny would rather walk 20 miles in the worst weather than to ride with Erica. He shook his head slowly, trying to find the proper way to word his explanation without cluing Jackson in.

"I have other plans," he replied carefully. Jackson raised his eyebrow, ready to question him. Erica chose that time to voice her obvious displeasure of sitting idly. Danny had never been happier that she was such an impatient bitch. Jackson shrugged apologetically and sped off. Danny watched the headlights disappear, not noticing when Stiles came to stand next to him.

"Daydreaming?" Danny startled before turning to face Stiles, blush on his cheeks.

"Just thinking," he replied with a shrug. Stiles didn't say anything in return. Just gave one of his smiles and unlocked the jeep. Danny climbed in. The ride was relatively quiet, until Danny noticed that he had no idea where they were. "Um where are we going?"

" _My_ _house_ ," Stiles responded slowly and Danny panicked a little.

"I… I thought you were taking me to the library." Where there were people to watch them.

"I thought it would be better if we studied at my house. It has a more relaxed study and I don't do too _well_ in places that are so quiet." Stiles glanced over at Danny, noting his worried expression. "I'm not going to _kill_ you or anything. You don't need witnesses or whatever. You can _totally_ trust me."

"I trust you," Danny insisted, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans; was it suddenly hotter in here? It was himself that he didn't trust. "I just didn't really think this through apparently."

"I don't know what you've heard about me and my weirdness, but I'm not kidnapping the neighborhood kiddies and hiding them under my bed or anything. I'm not even harboring wanted fugitives anymore. I swear." Danny smirked at that. To say he was a little scandalized when he'd found out that cousin Miguel was actually _Derek Hale_ was an understatement. Although that had just shown him how much he paid attention because you would think that he'd recognize a wanted fugitive.

He pretty much relaxed after that. There was no need to work himself up into a frenzy. He could control himself. And it wasn't like Stiles was going to have a dozen candles and rose petals set up. It was _Stiles_. He'd been in his room before and it didn't exactly scream sex. They'd go to his house and study and worst case scenario, Danny would have a wicked case of blue balls when he got home.

Pulling up at the Stilinski household, Danny couldn't help but admire how homey the neighborhood was. He lived in the wealthier part of Beacon Hills and while it was much nicer scenery wise, it didn't scream warmth and family like Stiles' did. He envied it a little. He wondered what it would be like to have neighbors that actually spoke to him.

"I'm sorry about the untidiness. I haven't really been in a Cinderella type of mood. And there's a greater chance that the mess while magically disappear before my dad actually cleans up. Heaven forbid the man correctly operates a vacuum." Danny listened to Stiles rattle on about the unfairness of house chores while he took in the room.

He hadn't really paid that much attention to it before. Granted that was when Stiles was still the most annoying lab partner ever and not the hottest guy Danny had ever fantasied about. The clutter wasn't that bad. There were a couple of papers scattered about the kitchen and living room table and a half empty glass of Jack Daniels was sitting on the kitchen nook. Danny realized that Stiles must have thought that he'd be judging him considering his parents had a maid. Danny couldn't care less about that. If anything the house looked lived in.

"Stiles," he interrupted after a while. "It's fine. I've seen much, much worse. Can we get started though? I'd like to at least go over today's notes. There's talk circulating about a quiz."

"Sure," Stiles blushed, and Danny had to curl his toes in his shoes to keep from rushing over to Stiles and kissing him. He followed Stiles up the stairs, trying and failing not to look at his ass. This was already starting off with a lot of temptation.

 

 

*

 

Stiles' room was a lot cleaner now that he wasn't hiding criminals. The bed was made and all of his books were stacked in orders that Danny didn't understand. Stiles sat his book bag on the floor by the bed and toed off his shoes. Danny watched him as he took his jacket off, eyes trailing over what little he could see beneath his shirt. "You can make yourself comfortable."

"I'm fine," Danny stated and he couldn't help but sound a little terse. The thought of taking _anything_ off in the presence of Stiles made his heart go into overdrive and he was sure he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything other than how much more Stiles should take off.

"O..kay," Stiles answered with a frown. "Look Danny, this doesn't have to be weird. I mean I know that we aren't the best of friends. I think you're actually closer to Scott and Allison than me, but there's no need why we shouldn't be able to be around each other. I mean sure last time we hung out here, Derek Hale was less than 3 feet away from us and I was trying to blackmail you, but-"

"Stiles, it's fine," Danny interrupted with a small grin. "I'm not nervous or anything. I'm just…prolonging the studying so you won't see how dumb I am at this." And he was lying through his teeth. Hell yeah he was nervous. But it had nothing to do with Stiles black mailing him in the past and _everything_ to do with him wanting to eat Stiles alive.

"Okay, well it really isn't that hard. Come on, let's get started. I can show you a few tricks to understanding."

 

 

*

 

Danny wasn't sure if he was just _really_ dumb, or if it was because Stiles was so close to him, but he was not getting _anything_ that Stiles was saying. He was willing to bet the latter, although there was probably a good bit of the former mixed in there. After thirty minutes of nonstop explaining, Stiles was starting to get a little frustrated. The really sick part was that it was kind of exciting Danny to see him so worked up.

"I really don't understand how you're not getting it. I mean you _hack_ computers, right? So how is this so much more complex?" Stiles asked, massaging his forehead.

" _Used_ to hack computers. And I'm not sure. I just don't really understand this." Danny was trying, really he was. But this was impossible to understand.

"Okay, I think that you are over thinking things and making them a lot more difficult than they have to be. So let's just take a break. See if we can get you distracted enough that this seem easier." Stiles sat back, resting against the bed. Danny copied his position, sitting his notebook aside.

"What did you have in mind?" Danny asked, stretching his arms out. Stiles was quiet for a minute. Danny look over at him, watched him bite at his lower look and desperately wished that he could kiss him.

"I don't really know much about you, outside of the rumors anyway. And well I know how untrue rumors can be so…"

"So?" Danny encouraged. Stiles flushed a little.

"We can just talk, you know. Share anything that's on your mind without restrictions or fear of being laughed at." Danny was quiet and Stiles took that as instant rejection. "Never mind. That was a really stupid suggestion. I just thought that we could get to know each other a little better so things wouldn't be so awkward all the time." The awkwardness had a lot more to do with Danny restraining himself from jumping Stiles and violating him in the best and worst of ways than not knowing each other on a more personal level.

"Stiles, it's okay. I just…I can be a bit withdrawn at the best of times. That's how Jackson and I became friends in the first time," Danny admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck. Stiles smiled at him and his stomach did all sorts of little flips.

"See, we're sharing already!" Stiles pointed out. He seemed really excited and Danny couldn't refuse anymore.

"Okay, okay. What do you want to start with?" Danny asked, drawing his legs up to rest his arms on his knees.

"How did you and Jackson meet?" Stiles asked. He shifted his body around to face Danny. He had that same gleeful, ready-to-learn expression he wore in Chemistry.

"Summer camp," Danny said simply. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

" _Jackson_ went to summer camp?" Stiles sounded utterly surprised and Danny snickered.

"His parents were trying to get him to be more social. It goes without saying that it didn't work out too well."

"I wouldn't say that," Stiles shrugged. He continued at Danny's questioning gaze. "He met you. So maybe he did become a social pariah. But one great friend is better than a thousand fake ones."

"I never really thought of it like that. I guess… It's just people don't usually understand my relationship with Jackson," Danny admitted.

"I'm not one of those people. You two balance each other out without being all in the other's face."

"What about you and Scott?" Danny asked. Stiles shrugged and starting chewing on his thumbnail. Danny noticed he had a bad habit of doing that.

"Scott and I grew up together. We didn't really have that much of a choice when it came to hanging out, with his mom and mine working together. But I don't regret it."

"Really?" Danny asked incredulously. Stiles frowned a little.

"What?"

"I just… Scott doesn't seem like a very good friend," Danny said carefully. The frown on his face deepened and Stiles stood up, walking over to sit in his computer chair. Danny wasn't sure if he should be thankful for the newly found space between them, or disappointed.

"That isn't for you to decide!" Stiles replied heatedly. Danny jumped at the intensity of his voice.

"Okay, sorry!" Danny replied quickly, holding his hands up in surrender. Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He'd started growing it out, so there was more to actually run fingers through.

"Sorry! Sorry. It's just that people are always talking shit about my friendship with Scott. It pisses me off is all. I mean sure, Scott's priorities are fucked up and he can't see pass Allison's smile."

"Is that not enough to call it quits? I mean he barely notices you." Danny wasn't trying to be unkind. He was just trying to understand. It seemed that Stiles could comprehend that. He didn't get as upset as he'd been.

"Did you stop being friends with Jackson when he got his first girlfriend? Or when he started trying to break the record of being the world's biggest asshole? _Or_ when he started blowing you off to hang with Erica, who is undoubtedly the only person in the world who could hate you? Did you stop being his friend even when no one else could understand why you stuck around?"

"No," Danny said slowly.

"It's the same way with Scott and me. Yeah he does shitty things like ignore me and blow off our plans. But I would never stop being his friend because of what everyone else thinks. Scott and I, we've been through shit together. He's more than a friend. He's a brother. And when it counts the most, he's there…It pisses me off that no one seems to have any faith in my ability to pick good friends. I mean, do people really think that I'd be friends with Scott if it was as bad as they make it out?" Stiles asked. He looked genuinely put off and Danny felt bad for being one of those people who thought like that.

"I understand. I guess it's easy to judge on things from the outside. I never thought to put myself in your shoes." _I've only ever thought about how to put myself in your pants._

"As long as you get it now. Enough about friends. What about your family? Are you close to them?" Stiles was looking at him with a strange look and it made him feel a little uneasy. He answered the question nevertheless.

"I don't suppose we're as close as we could be. I mean we don't share every little secret or have family nights. But I'm not completely ignored and we eat dinner together just about every night. I guess we're pretty normal." Danny watched as Stiles frowned thoughtfully. He seemed really curious about something, something he wasn't saying and it made Danny feel a little inquisitive himself. "Why?"

"My mom died when I was ten. She was an only child. My dad doesn't have the best relationship with his family. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that family is a lost concept to me. I guess I was just curious about other people's situation."

"You still have your dad," Danny pointed out. Stiles humped his shoulders carelessly.

"I suppose. We don't have the healthiest of relationships. He's a firm believer that if you ignore the problem it will eventually disappear. Or you get use to the pain. I love him to death, but he's not a big talker. And I'm not big on discussing my own problems either so…" Stiles trailed off and Danny nodded his head in understanding.

"I guess I do take my folks for granted at the best of times. I could be a lot worse off. I could feel like Jackson." As soon as the words left his mouth, Stiles let out a snort. "It's not easy being the adopted kid. I can understand his pain."

"I can't. I've tried. _God_ have I tried, but I can't understand what his deal is," Stiles retorted lowly.

"He found out that the people that raised him weren't his parents. He feels like it's all been one big lie," Danny reasoned.

"He has _two_ parents that _love_ him! It's not like they've done a shit job. They love him enough to give him a chance at a normal life. Enough to have raised him like their own. By all rights, he _is_ their son."

"He feels like they're trying to buy him. That isn't love," Danny defended.

"They told him the truth, thought he deserved as much. And he reacted like a dick. They took him in and showered him with endless amounts of love and attention. They don't beat him. They didn't bail out on him. They don't work themselves to death in an attempt to get away from the memories of what use to be when they see his face. They love him. So what if they didn't birth him? Parents give birth to kids they couldn't give two shits about all the time. Blood isn't always the best option. And yeah, giving him a Porsche for a present isn't the way to get through to him, but at least they care enough to _try_ to get him to be happy." Danny had never looked at it like that. It really could have been worse than it was for Jackson. But telling Jackson that wouldn't do any good.

"Enough of Jackson. Let's move on to something… _juicier_." Danny groaned at the look of utter glee on Stiles' face. Last time he'd seen that look on his face, Stiles had blackmailed him into doing his evil bidding using Derek Hale.

"I don't think that's a good idea." It was a horrible idea. Danny was worried that if Stiles probed enough, he'd find a lot more than he may be ready for.

"It'll be fun. Now, I know that I've asked you this a thousand times. And so far you have been able to avoid the question at whole. But we've established that I'm not above blackmail and I _will_ make you flunk AP Chemistry if you don't answer me this time. With that being said… _Do you think I'm attractive to gay guys?_ " Danny could tell that Stiles was serious and that made him want to run while he still could. He'd been lucky enough to have not been obligated to answer that dreaded question before. Now it seemed like he was trapped with no clear escape route.

"Why do you want to know? Aren't you straight?" Danny asked. Part of him was truly curious as to what brought the question on. The other part was just screaming at him to prolong this as long as possible. Stiles had a bit of a short attention span and he could forget if Danny was able to steer the conversation in another direction.

"I wanted to know at first out of sheer, and a bit random, curiosity. Now well, maybe I'm not so much straight, but _curved_." Stiles was blushing a little and it made Danny's throat dry. He swallowed before responding.

"So you're bi?" Stiles nodded slightly and Danny's heart did a little leap of joy. So maybe he did have a chance. "How do you know? I mean when did you discover that?"

"I don't know. I've always kinda had an eye for attractive guys. At first I thought it was in a 'God, I'm totally jealous' way, but… I guess it goes a little, or _a_ _lot_ , deeper than that. I realized it when Derek was staying here. He's extremely hot, you know. Of course _you_ know. He was always shirtless and doing pull ups on the door frame. And well it… _excited_ me. It doesn't happen with every guy I see, so I thought it was just Derek."

"That's a stupid logic. That's like you expecting to be attracted to every girl you see," Danny pointed out. Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know that _now_. I didn't exactly have a mentor on how to be gay." Danny laughed when he realized that Stiles was serious. Stiles looked a little surprised at his laughter and, dare he say, embarrassed.

"They don't teach a class on how to be a proper gay, Stiles. Being gay doesn't change who you are. It's just a part of you. Like having brown eyes."

"I totally knew that," Stiles replied, crossing his arms over his chest. His shirt tightened a bit around his biceps and Danny took notice immediately. "And if I didn't know that initially, I do now. Apparently I have a type." Stiles blushed and Danny was intrigued by the newly discovered information.

"Please do share." Stiles' blush deepened.

"Tall, and muscular. Doesn't smile _nearly_ as often as he should, but when he does, it's breathtaking. Dark hair, passionate eyes. And can rock the hell out of a dark t shirt." And that sounded a lot like Derek Hale.

"Um...So Derek Hale then," Danny said slowly. He was trying not to sound crestfallen, but Stiles would probably think that he was upset because he wanted Derek. Not that Derek wasn't hot, but he was obviously a topper, and Danny, despite the rumors, wasn't a bottom.

"Well obviously I find Derek attractive. I already told you that. But he's like the big brother that I never had…or wanted initially. Plus he has a thing for Lydia, and I would never cross Lydia. I'm talking about someone else." Derek's hopes began to rise again.

"Oh? Do I know him?" Danny asked. Stiles snorted.

"That is so cliché. But _yes_ , I think you know him _really_ well." Danny frowned.

"So I'm friends with him?" Stiles shrugged. He looked a little skittish and it made Danny even more confused.

"I don't…I can't…You… _You_ changed the subject!" Stiles accused suddenly. Danny flinched a little. He had hoped that Stiles wouldn't remember that.

"I was just trying to understand your reasoning," Danny defended. Stiles gave him a look.

"I'm gay, or at least bi. There is a guy that I'm ridiculously attracted to and knowing the answer to this question can mean knowing rather or not he would ever go for me. There's your reasoning, so answer the question."

It seemed as though he'd stalled as long as possible and he had no choice but to answer Stiles. And possibly send him running into the arms of some ass wipe that didn't deserve him. He contemplated lying for a second, but almost immediately decided against it. That could break Stiles' heart. He'd rather see Stiles happy in the arms of another than upset and lonely. Lonely because no matter how strong his personality was on any other occasion, when it came to Stiles he was an utter and complete bitch and he couldn't man up and just tell Stiles the fucking truth already. Stiles had might as well had his balls encrusted with gold and worn them as a necklace.

"Yes, Stiles. I find you unbelievably attractive." There, he'd said it. There was no going back now… Unless he built a time machine, but that would require the use of Chemistry and Chemistry was why he was here in the first place.

"Really? Like you aren't being sarcastic or being a bitch right now?" Oh he _was_ being a bitch, just not in the way that Stiles meant. When he shook his head in reply, Stiles continued. "Why? What is it about me that attracts you?"

God, he had pictured Stiles asking him that question a thousand times. Each one had been under completely different circumstances. This was starting to suck major ball-sack.

"I don't know. It's your smile. Your eyes. Your persona. You have this innocent glow about you that makes people want to protect you and corrupt you at the same time. It's your sense of humor. Although a bit weird, you're this loveable guy." So that was that. Danny had just about spilled his guts and laid everything on the table, but the fact that he was in love with him was still a secret. Maybe he should have started with that.

" _Fucking awesome_!" And there went all the nervousness at being laughed at. Stiles had a giddy expression on his face, grinning from ear to ear. But he didn't say anything else about the subject. In fact he seemed to have forgotten about it. If he wasn't such a punk about his feelings, Danny would have questioned him. He summoned what little courage he had left, and opened his mouth to tell Stiles about his feelings. But in classic Stiles nature, he cut Danny off with a completely random question. "Hey you wanna go for a swim? My dad had a pool installed and I haven't had a chance to try it out."

No. _Fuck no_. He had a thousand and one reasons why he shouldn't, each one involving the fact that he'd be practically naked in _water_ with the object of every one of his boners. This spelled disaster in big, bold, capital letters. And yet his heart decided to say to hell with his brain. "Yes." Fuck, he was screwed.

 

 

*

 

Stiles' body was everything that Danny had fantasied it would be. It was lithe and smooth. He wasn't muscular really, but not quite scrawny either. There was some muscle there though, and Danny wondered where it'd come from.

"I do yoga." Danny snapped his head up to stare into Stiles' face. Stiles had an eyebrow raised and Danny flushed a little.

"What?" Danny asked. His blush darkened when Stiles snickered at him.

"I do yoga. You were staring at me with this calculating look in your eye. I figured you were trying to see how I stay fit. And if you say anything about how yoga is for chicks, I'm gonna whack you in the nuts. Yoga is like the best shit ever. You stay in shape _and_ work on flexibility. And I'm as flexible as they come." So Stiles was a sharer. And he'd just inadvertently given Danny new jerkoff material. This was starting of as an awesome swim and they'd just gotten in.

"Sorry. I just never really see you in the gym. Or working out on the field. I didn't mean to stare."

"Don't feel embarrassed. I know that I'm not the best at lacrosse. My grandkids will be on the field before I ever see any action." Stiles sounded so nonchalant about it and it confused Danny a little.

"I thought you _wanted_ to play. What was all that bullshit about being able to play if you got the chance. Hell you told me to help you practice so you could get better."

"I do. Don't get me wrong, I'd crush a few skulls to see the field. But at the same time, that isn't all I think about. Maybe last year it was, but I've come to realize that there's more important things in life than lacrosse. And I've pretty much blown every chance I've had to play. Besides, having you train me was the only way I could get you to see me tutoring you as a fair payment." Stiles shrugged his shoulders. He had an expression on his face that was neither sad nor happy, just neutral. If Danny had to describe it with words, he think that Stiles was conveying _'It is what it is.'_

He had to admire him for that attitude. He knew plenty of players, Jackson and Scott included, that would probably die if they couldn't play lacrosse anymore. Though that probably would never happen. Danny was good, he'd admit that much, but Jackson and Scott had this ability to get in the head of their opponents and scare the shit out of them. And then there was the whole rivalry thing that kept them on their toes.

"Just when you think that you've got a person figured out," Danny replied sometime later. Stiles gave him a questioning gaze and he continued to explain. "I just thought that I knew you pretty well. I didn't think I could learn anything surprising about you."

"I'm not a square. There are more than four sides to me. I'm just a really complex person in the simplest of ways. Maybe it's the Adderall." Stiles' tone was somewhat insightful and Danny couldn't help the grin that spread rapidly across his face.

"See, that's what I mean right there. I never would have pegged you for profundity. I mean I get what you're saying. It's just that…we've been going to the same school for 4 years. I've had at least two classes with you each of those years. You never really changed much, besides becoming odder. And now it's like you're this new person. Like you've aged beyond the rest of us." Stiles shrugged easily.

"That's just me I guess. Easy going and silly one minute, insightful and serious the next."

"Maybe you're schizophrenic," Danny joked.

"I think you're confusing schizophrenia with multiple personality disorder."

"What?" Danny asked confused.

"It's a simply mistake really. People often confuse the two. But you don't have multiple personalities when you're schizophrenic. Schizophrenia literally means split mind. It's not like having a split personality. It's more so referring to a split from reality characterized by disorganized and delusional thinking. Therefore, you meant to imply that I had two different personalities, resulting in multiple personality disorder and not schizophrenia," Stiles had that same faraway look in his eyes as when he talked nonsense at lunch.

"You are such a nerd," Danny said playfully. Stiles smiled shyly at him and pushed his body off the wall of the pool. He made his way closer to Danny, moving slowly. Danny watched his every movement, his heart speeding up as Stiles made his way to him.

"Did you know that when you get nervous, your mouth hangs open slightly and you don't blink as often as you should? That your chest starts to rise and fall just a _tad_ bit quicker?" If Stiles' goal was to get even further under his skin, he was succeeding.

"I don't…What are you doing?" Danny asked nervously. Stile grinned at him shyly.

"Do I make you nervous Danny?"

Danny wanted to shake his head. Wanted to lie through his teeth and exclaim loudly that Stiles didn't make him anything. But it seemed as though his body had taken over, telling his brain to _shut the fuck up already_ because it wasn't getting the results that Danny's heart wanted. So instead of telling Stiles that he was his usual cool self whenever Stiles was around, Danny nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, a little."

Stiles was really close now. They were almost chest to chest. Stiles was just a tad bit shorter than him, and his nose came within easy reach of Danny's lips. How easy would it be to bend down and capture his lips in a kiss? Danny was an excellent kisser, had been told so on so many occasions. He was confident that he could take Stiles' breath away, make him forget all about Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Handsome. Would Stiles mind, would he care if Danny kissed him?

"You're thinking way too much," Stiles commented, amusement highlighting his voice. If anything, his comment made Danny think even harder about the consequences his actions would bring. "You're still thinking." Danny swallowed nervously and looked down into Stiles' eyes.

_Big_ fucking mistake.

Stiles had the most beautiful, expressive eyes that Danny had ever seen. They were warm and passionate, sultry and smooth, surrounded by ridiculously long, dark lashes that curled and fanned out. They made his mind melt into a helpless puddle of goo. It seriously wasn't fair that Stiles was so accidently sexy.

"I'm not sure what you want me to do," Danny admitted after some time. Stiles could be utterly confusing when he wanted to be, and Danny didn't want to incorrectly read his signals. That same shy smile, the one that made Danny giddy and scared at the same time spread across Stiles lips.

"I thought it was obvious. I want you to kiss me."

Holy fuck. _Holy fucking shit! Was he dreaming?_ This was a dream. There was no way that this could be happening right now because they'd just been discussing the difference between schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder. Why the hell was he even taking the time out to summarize that? Dream or not, Stiles was giving him permission to put his lips on him. Why was he thinking about anything other than sucking Stiles' soul out of his mout?. Danny's head fell down, body taking over for his short circuiting brain again. Stiles met him halfway and Danny's skull all but exploded because _God_ _damnit_ he was kissing Stiles.

Stiles' lips were soft, yet unyielding. They were cool from the water, but rapidly heating up. Danny's hands found their way down to Stiles' tapered hips and pulled him closer. He could feel Stiles' heart beating, could feel the warmth that was just Stiles. It was euphoria. He let himself go, let loose of all his inhibitions and just _felt_.

Stiles was heaven in the simplest form and hell in the most complex way. It was the sweetest torture he'd ever endured; having Stiles in his arms, but not having nearly enough of him. He wanted more, needed more, or he would burst into the unexpressed flames of his passion. He hesitated slightly, before letting his tongue slip out just a hair to test the water. Stiles' response was to allow immediate access and Danny didn't question his resolve.

Stiles tasted unique. Danny could taste the Sean White Stride gum he'd been chewing earlier. He could taste a hint of the Sunkist that he'd been drinking moments before. Then there was a spiciness that he couldn't place and chalked it up to be the natural taste of one Stiles Stilinski. It was a weird combination of flavors. It wasn't horrible, just a strange mixture of tastes. He wanted to kick himself. Why the fuck was he analyzing what Stiles' favorite foods were? He had his tongue in Stiles' mouth. Had Stiles' body flush against his. And there was his brain again, making a untimely comeback because _holy shit_ , he was kissing Stiles!

He pulled away, head swarming with all types of questions that he felt really could wait. His brain was a persistent little fuck though. He could tell that Stiles was worried, the concern was practically etched into his face. He could see Stiles lips moving, the same lips that his had just been attached to. This really wasn't helping his thoughts. He pulled himself together long enough to concentrate of Stiles' question.

"Is there something wrong?" Stiles sounded so worried and Danny wanted to reassure him, but he couldn't do much of anything but sit there and thoroughly fuck up the opportunity of a lifetime. _Yes_ there was something wrong. His brain was a perfidious fuck and he really needed to invest in another one. Why had he stopped? He'd dreamed, _literally_ dreamed, night after night about this precise moment. And all he could think about was how this was wrong.

"Is it me?" Stiles sounded so hurt. No it wasn't him. It was Danny and his habit to think and never act. He was able to shake his head no in response to Stiles' question. His answer vexed Stiles even more. "Then what's the problem?"

_He_ was the problem. All he could concentrate on was his doubts, swirling around one by one in his head. _What if he regrets it? What if this isn't what he really wants? What if he's picturing that other guy? Am I just a substitute? Am I just practice for some lucky bastard that already has his heart._

It was too much, too many thoughts at once. He needed to distance himself from Stiles. It probably wasn't the best idea to just evacuate. But he needed clarity and he couldn't find that with Stiles so close to him. Stiles confused his senses. His body was all ready to go, still holding fast to Stiles' waste, keeping him from moving too far away. His brain, however, was screaming _**'ABORT! ABORT!'**_ with a megaphone and that really, _really_ wasn't helping the migraine that was building up.

"I'm sorry Stiles, but I have to go." Danny forced his hands, which seemed to have a mind of their own, to leave Stiles waist. He pulled himself up and out of the pool, quickly gathering his abandoned clothes.

"Wait, what? Danny, what's wrong?" Stiles was near frantic with worry. Danny stopped himself from looking into Stiles' eyes. One look into those molten orbs and he'd be done for. Danny shook his head frantically, fighting to pull his jeans up his wet legs. His shirt was stuck to his chest and back, and he was pretty sure that he'd pulled it on backwards _and_ inside out. "Well do you need me to at least take you home?"

"No. I can walk," Danny knew that he sounded really dickish. But he had to get away from Stiles before he did or said something that he wouldn't be able to make up for in the future. He didn't live too far from here and he could use that time to clear his head. He could vaguely hear Stiles calling out to him, but he was out the backyard and down the street before he could interpret the words _. I'm sorry Danny._

*

 

That'd happened Friday night. Danny had walked halfway home before he realized that Stiles lived a lot further away than he'd initially thought. And it was fucking freezing. He'd ended up calling Jackson. Jackson had been with Erica, but he didn't seem too upset about having to leave.

"Trouble in paradise?" Danny had asked sarcastically. Man, he was on a douchebag _roll_ tonight.

"If I were you, I wouldn't talk shit to the guy who just drove halfway across fucking town to pick your wet ass up. You were there with Stiles _, who has a jeep_ , no matter how shitty. He should be giving your pneumonic bound ass a ride. With that being said… _Trouble in paradise?_ " Jackson had retorted, though his face stayed neutral.

"Touché." Danny had known better than to push his luck. Friend or not, Jackson wasn't one to roll with the punches. And he _was_ wet in Jackson's _Porsche_ , which was plenty of reason for Jackson through a bitch fit. Jackson had parked in the driveway, cut the car off and got out without saying a word. Danny raised an eyebrow at him. Jackson just looked at him for a second or two, an unimpressed expression imprinted onto his face.

"I obviously can't go back to Erica's. And I don't want to hear my dad's mouth. I picked you up, wet clothes and all. The _least_ you can do is let me crash here."

Danny hadn't say anything in response, just nodded and walked around to the back door. His parents were generally cool with him coming home late, as long as he did come home. And they would care even less if Jackson was present. That hadn't meant that he wanted to chance waking them. There was always the chance that they'd want to play totally concerned parent.

Jackson had followed him upstairs silently. As soon as they entered his room, Danny had shed his wet clothes and headed towards his bathroom. It was times like this he was grateful for having his own. Jackson lost his shirt, pants, shoes and socks. He'd paid no attention to Danny's nudity. They were like brothers, and had an unspoken rule that there would be no weirdness between them. They had an understanding; Jackson was 100% straight and Danny was 100% not interested in anything sexual with Jackson.

By the time Danny had finished his shower, steam still rolling of his slightly damp skin, Jackson was passed out on the black leather couch that Danny kept in his room for these moments especially. It was big enough for Jackson to crash comfortably without waking up to pains. Jackson had snatched one of Danny's pillows and the blanket that Danny kept thrown across the back of the couch. Once Danny was sure that Jackson was comfortable, he'd climbed into bed himself. His brain had tried to keep him wake by conjuring up pictures of Stiles from various moments from that night, but his body was thoroughly exhausted and he was practically dead to the world by the time his head hit the pillow.

 

 

*

 

Saturday morning was spent with him filling Jackson in on what had happened. The thing about Jackson was that he was a dick most of the time, but he was an awesome friend whenever Danny needed him to be. And he didn't bullshit Danny by automatically taking his side, despite the fact that he wasn't really that fond of Stiles. He confirmed what Danny had feared from the very beginning.

"You're hopelessly and totally in love with him." Jackson sounded oddly pleased about the whole ordeal and it freaked Danny out a little. "And you pretty much fucked it up royally when you bolted last night."

Danny fell back on to his bed with a groan. "What do you think I should do?"

"I don't really see what the big fucking deal is. You've been seeing stars for him for the longest time now. And when you finally get him right where you want him, you cop out and run like a little bitch. What's up with that?"

"I don't know," Danny confessed. "One second I had my tongue in his mouth," Jackson gagged at the visual and Danny smirked. "The next I was having a major meltdown and running down the street. So once again, what do you think I should do?"

"Depends," Jackson replied with a shrug. "Do you want me to be a good friend or a bad one?"

"I need a good friend right now." Danny turned to face Jackson. Jackson had a subdued expression on his face.

"In that case, you should stop being such a pussy. Man up and just tell him. Tell him everything from this sappy gremlins/feelings shit to being such a pansy that you got scared and bailed. The way I see it there are two possibilities. One, he digs all that sentimental bullshit that you feel and you get dibs on being his boyfriend or whatever. Two, he doesn't want to give you a second chance and you mourn appropriately before picking your heart up off the floor and moving on. Either way, you can't leave shit how it is. The longer you wait, the more likely option two is to be your only possibility." Jackson got up and left shortly after, leaving Danny to think his options over.

 

 

*

 

Sunday was spent with him mentally preparing himself to see Stiles. He thought about texting Stiles, but thought it to be impersonal. He wanted to drop by and talk things out in private, but upon getting to Stiles' house, he learned from Sheriff Stilinski that Stiles was bonding with Scott and Derek. His stomach churned a little at hearing Derek's name. Stiles had said that Derek was more so of a brother, but it was _Derek_ and Danny was sure that even Jackson would drool over him. He turned down the sheriff's offer to inform Stiles that he'd come by.

He went home and tried to study, but realized that he'd left his backpack at Stiles' house. So he cleaned instead. When his room and bathroom were spotless and he'd run out of things to procrastinate with, he reflected on his thoughts. He thought over what he needed to say to Stiles and then went over what he wanted to say. He even called Lydia and asked her for love advice, which was how he ended up in the mall with her.

"Stiles is really simple," She commented after he'd filled her in on his dilemma. She went held up a shirt for him to analyze. He studied it momentarily before shaking his head no.

"Are we talking about the same guy? Because if I learned anything from Friday, it's that Stiles always tends to do the opposite of what I expect. He's like the least simple guy I know." Danny held up a dress for Lydia. She immediately grabbed at it, felt the material and passed it back to Danny with a sneer on her face.

"Then how do you expect him to react?" She asked while stifling through more polos. Danny shrugged.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be in this situation right now. So any suggestions?"

"Just be honest. Stiles is a stickler for honesty. You have a 50% chance of him reacting reasonably well to your explanation."

"That leaves a 50% chance of him rejecting me in the coldest way possible."

"Now you're just being dramatic," Lydia giggled. They both turned around to face each other at the same time, holding up an item. The both nodded before adding it to the ever growing pile of clothes.

*By Sunday night, he pretty much knew what he had to do. He was all set to spill his guts, which was probably what he should have done in the beginning instead of being such a girl about it. He called Jackson and ran what he planned to say by him. Jackson laughed hard, the dick that was, and said that it sounded too rehearsed. He was quiet for a second before telling Danny that he'd broken up with Erica.

"She was a real bitch. And there just can't be two bitches in the relationship. And she really didn't like you. That just couldn't fly. Any girl of mine has to except you, flaming gay or not. You're my brother, dude."

Danny was flattered. He'd known that Erica had a problem with him liking dicks instead of chicks, but he really didn't give two fucks about what she felt. But it meant a lot that Jackson did care. They didn't share these moments very often and Danny wasn't sure if it was Jackson that he was really talking to.

"Besides, she was definitely not as good in bed as Lydia, whose ass I'm gonna be kissing everyday if I ever want to get back with her." And there was the dick that he knew so well. Danny didn't tell him that Lydia was apparently with Derek now.

"You know I love you right?" Danny asked Jackson after a while. Jackson let out an amused laugh.

"Yeah I know. I love you too. Now enough of this Shakespeare shit. Save it for Stilinski."

Danny hung up shortly after making sure that Jackson was okay. Apparently he hadn't been into Erica as much as Danny had originally thought. Jackson had also assured him that he was doing the right thing by being honest with Stiles. Turned out Lydia really did know her shit with that honesty advice. He just hoped that Stiles would be as understanding and optimistic as everyone said he would be.

 

 

*

 

Danny was waiting by the front entrance Monday morning. He was as ready for this as possible. He'd hardly gotten any sleep last night and it felt like his heart could possibly burst through his chest and make a run for it. But he had to do this. No more lies. He had to grow, or possibly regrow, his balls and just say what his heart told him. He was always the practical one, but practicality was never the answer whenever Stiles was involved. It didn't help that despite the mishaps of Friday night's swim, his feelings for Stiles had grown stronger.

In hindsight he should have figured that would happen. He had been the one to call Stiles a gremlin and he had been in water with Stiles. He found that he couldn't live like this, couldn't live with the memory of how Stiles felt and tasted and never acting upon it again. He'd go insane. And at least this way, if Stiles turned him down he wouldn't have to live with the endless _'what ifs'_. It all would come down to rather or not Stiles would hear him out. And he would find out soon enough because Stiles was walking towards him, chatting idly with Scott.

"Stiles!" Danny called out.

Stiles looked a little startled by the sudden calling of his name. His head whipped around in Danny's direction and Danny waved slightly. Stiles scowled a little and turned his attention back to Scott. So far this wasn't going as well as it could have, but Danny was determined to make Stiles at least listen to his apology. If nothing else, he at least wanted Stiles to know that it was all Danny's fault.

Danny moved swiftly through the ever growing crowd and towards Stiles when it became apparent that Stiles was going to continue to ignore him. He wrapped his hand around Stiles wrist and tugged. He kept his grip as light as possible, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt or thoroughly piss Stiles off. Although he'd done both of those things Friday when he'd evacuated the premises.

Stiles looked a little shocked, and Danny used that time to swiftly apologize to Scott and lead Stiles off to the side where they could be alone. At least as alone as possible at the start of the school day. Stiles snapped out of his stupor shortly after that and tugged his wrist in an attempt to get free of Danny's hold. Danny's hand tightened reflexively, his thumb sweeping against Stiles' pulse point, before he let go. Stiles didn't say anything, just stood there and studied Danny for a second. Danny shifted nervously under Stiles' close scrutiny and Stiles just scoffed and moved to walk away. Danny moved quicker, using his reflexes from lacrosse to block Stiles' path.

"Move or I will punch you in the nads." Stiles looked really fucking pissed and Danny didn't doubt for a second that he wouldn't do it. But he couldn't let Stiles walk away without at least trying to work it out.

"I can't let you leave without hearing me out. Just give me ten minutes," Danny pleaded, using his best impression of Jackson's puppy eyes. Stiles shook his head.

"You think puppy eyes are going to work on me? My best friend _invented_ puppy eyes and I manage to say no to him just fine." So that obviously wouldn't work. Danny had seen Scott's puppy dog look and it kicked Jackson's ass. "What do you want Danny?"

"Ten minutes, Stiles. That's all I'm asking for." Danny was desperate, damn near begging. Stiles looked affronted.

"You want to talk now? How about no? How about _fuck_ no? You used your ten minutes when you ran screaming for the hills Friday." Stiles sounded so unforgiving and any hopes of getting Stiles to forgive him were quickly leaving.

"I know, and I totally don't deserve you giving me another chance. But I really think that you should. All I'm asking for is ten minutes. Give me ten minutes and you can walk away and never speak to me again. Hell you can run me over with your jeep. It wouldn't be unwarranted." Stiles looked thoughtful, slightly troubled, and Danny held his breath. He braced himself from the resounding _hell no_ that was coming.

"You," Stiles started after a few seconds. "You have 5 minutes. And if you say anything that I don't like, anything that makes me feel worse than I already do, I'll punch you in the face." Danny didn't need to be told twice. He took a deep breath and went at it.

"So I've been drooling over you since the beginning of the school year, possibly longer than that. It hit me out of the blue, knocked me on my ass and it scared _the_ shit out of me. I thought it would pass, so I never said anything to you about it. But when it didn't, I was so freaked out that I kinda just spent a month hyperventilating about it. And when I'd finally come to terms with it, I'd psyched myself out so much that the thought of ever telling you and having you reject me was enough to keep me quiet. It doesn't help that you'd been chasing after Lydia since forever and you never even looked at guys that way.

"And even when you asked me that bizarre and totally random question about rather or not you were attractive to gay guys, I told myself that it was you being your usual random and weird self. Being in the same room with you was absolute torture, but I never said anything because I didn't want to freak you out. Then you offered to tutor me and I didn't think about it at the time, but being in closed spaces with you for any period of time really takes a toll on my sanity. You don't even realize how sexy you are or how every little thing you do with your mouth drives me up a fucking wall.

"And then you were kissing me and it was everything I could ever hope for, but I couldn't stop the doubts from swimming around in my head. I mean I didn't even know that you were bi until a few hours earlier. And I freaked out. It was the worst possible thing I could have done. Seriously, any other option would have been better, but that was a flight or fight moment and I'm good at running. I fucked up, really, _really_ bad. And I wanted to correct it, but it didn't seem like the type of thing you did over the phone and when I went to your place you were with Derek and Scott so I had to wait.

"This is really actually a lot harder to explain. The best way I could explain it to Jackson was that my feelings for you are like gremlins. All it takes is a little water to make them multiply, which is probably why getting into a pool with you was undoubtedly a bad thing to do, but I just couldn't say no to you. And I really hope that you forgive me because this is the most I've ever said to anyone and I'm pretty sure I'm about to pass out. Although I don't know if it's from lack of oxygen or from my nerves because everything is saying that you are never going to return my feelings. And I feel like I've been around you too long, because ranting like this is seriously not me. So I'm just going to shut up now because I can't breathe." Damn it that was _not_ what he had planned to say. He opened his mouth and something completely different had come spilling out. He just hoped it was as at least as smooth and perfect as the speech he'd spent his entire weekend planning out for Stiles.

Stiles stood there staring at Danny for what felt like forever. Danny's nerves were starting to get the best of him and he wanted to run and hide, but squashed that urge down. If he wasn't such a scared little bitch all the time, running away from his problems, he wouldn't be in this situation right now. So instead he just counting the leaves on the tree that Stiles was standing in front of and let his words sink in. After what seemed like forever and a day, Stiles finally opened his mouth to say something.

"If you're feelings for me are like gremlins, does that make me Gizmo or Stripe? Because I would rather be Gizmo." Danny had to laugh. It was a bit on the hysterical side, but he felt that he deserved this one free pass.

"I recite an essay on my feelings for you in under five minutes in one breath and all you have to say is that?" Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not all I have to say, but at the time that seemed like the most important. After all, no one wants to be the bad guy." Danny smiled a little.

"So what else do you have to say?"

"Firstly that I want to say that you have got to be the dumbest guy I've ever met. And that's really saying something, because _Scott's_ my best friend. I never would have come on to you if I didn't have feelings for you. Or asked you about rather or not you found me attractive. _And_ I described you perfectly when you asked about the guy I liked. I thought it was pretty obvious, but I see I have to spell things out for you. For a guy who hacks computers, you're not really that smart." Stiles was smiling as he said it and Danny couldn't help but smile along with him.

"And?" Danny asked. He needed to know that Stiles wanted to be with him still.

"And your five minutes are up. 1st period's about to start and I'd really hate for my _boyfriend_ to get detention." Stiles was stalking closer to him and Danny was starting to feel a weird sense of déjà vu. Only this time he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'd rather have detention if it means spending time with you. I have to make up for the time I wasted being a pussy." Danny reached out and pulled Stiles closer to him. Stiles raised his head slightly to look Danny in the eye, mischievous smirk on his face.

"That's too bad. You see you left your stuff at my house. And seeing as how my dad isn't going to be home all this week, I was going to let you _come_ _inside_. You can't really do that if you're in detention."

"Did you just make a sexual innuendo? Wait, how am I gonna do work today if my book bag is still at your place?"

"I just basically told you that we can have loads of hot, unfiltered sex and you're worried about homework? Our love life already sucks and I haven't even lost my virginity yet." Stiles shook his head slowly. "If it means that much to you, we can go and get your bag now." Stiles was smirking again. "Come along dear. We want to get back to school as soon as possible. We don't want to miss anything educational."

Somehow Danny knew that they weren't going to make it back to school. He was going to fall behind in AP Chemistry, not that he was really ahead...especially seeing as how he hadn't got much studying done anyway. Coach Finstock was going to blow an already loose gasket. He would have to cancel his plans with Jackson to hang out after school, not that Jackson would mind too much hopefully. His parents were going to be expecting an explanation. Danny couldn't find it in his heart to actually give a shit. He was going to get laid. Stiles wanted to have sex with him. That was more than enough reason to tell his education to fuck off for a day. And if his treacherous fuck of a brain started bitching at him about it being too soon for anything physical, he was going to remind it that they weren't moving too fast, just making up for wasted time.

It occurred to him that he was going to be getting into a lot more trouble now that he was officially with Stiles, but let that thought go as soon as he had it. Gremlins were positively high maintenance, especially when water was involved and it almost always was wherever Stiles was concerned. Plus he owed it to himself to finish what he'd started in the pool. But as long as Stiles was Gizmo, he really didn't give a fuck.

"Coming love." Danny trailed behind Stiles quickly. Stiles threw another dirty smirk over his shoulder.

"Oh you will be."

Danny just had to make sure he taught Stiles how to make a proper sex joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead and comment


End file.
